


More To Life Than Pokemon

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ten Years Later, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: “Did you ever think of doing something besides Pokemon battles?”
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	More To Life Than Pokemon

It was at a place called the Marzipan Muk that they met. Marzy’s, as the locals referred to it, was the very last word in Pokemon-shaped treats. Some might wonder why a person would want to eat a Squirtle shaped chocolate, and some even suspect that this represented a subconscious desire to eat Pokemon. All anyone knew was that the food was fantastic. It was currently family owned, but there was talk of selling to a larger corporation that was making employees and patrons alike nervous. That is where they chose to catch up.

“So, how are things going?” Misty asked with a forkful of chocolate-peanut butter Pachirisu.

“Great!” Ash said, as boyishly exuberant as ever. “I just caught a Flymar,” he added, alluding to a rather ugly Pokemon discovered three-years previous said to carry disease.

“That’s great,” Misty said weakly.

“Oh,” Ash said, realization dawning. “I forgot about you and the bugs.”

“You would.”

“So how’s the gym?”

“It’s doing fine,” Misty said. The gym wasn’t really what she came to talk about though. It was an important part of her life, but it wasn’t always very rewarding. Last Tuesday a seven-year old girl had left in tears after her Pokemon lost. Is that supposed to be a victory?

“I’m thinking of joining the Myozo League. Me and Pikachu can handle it, right Pikachu?” Ash asked the Pokemon sitting next to him.

“Pika pi,” Pikachu said with a bored expression as it sipped its Machoke Milkshake.

Misty frowned. _Another league_? “Did you ever think of doing something besides Pokemon battles?”

“What?” Ash asked, in disbelief. “But I’m gonnna be a Pokemon master! It’s my destiny!” He pointed out the window dramatically.

Misty gave him a withering look and took a deep breath. She wanted to be supportive but… “I know, I know. But look, there’s more to life than just Pokemon. The fact is, you’re turning twenty this year. Isn’t there anything else you want to do with your life?”

Ash scratched at his cheek and tried to think. “Not that I can—”

“You know,” Misty cut in. “Daisy’s getting married.”

Ash paused, trying to understand how this seemingly random statement fit into the larger framework of their conversation. “That’s great,” he said hesitantly. “Make sure to tell her congratulations for me.”

Misty rolled her eyes. She should’ve known that hints wouldn’t work. She put down her fork on the empty dish and looked him straight in the eye. “Sometimes I don’t know why I fell in love with you.”

In Ash’s defense, he could have fallen onto the floor because he slipped while going to pick up a dropped napkin. His mouth could’ve been hanging agape because had just thought of a funny joke he wanted to tell about a Slowbro and a Poliwag who met on holidays. His face could’ve been bright red because he was suffering from a bout of Rosacea.

He could’ve. However, none of those reasons are correct.


End file.
